The Diary (Slow Updates)
by StrawberryKiwi-chan x3
Summary: ((Temporary Summary)) The Diary has existed for 191 years. The origins are unknown, but it's users are selfless people in their 20s who use it's power to bring good fortune to others. There are people out there who would use it's power for their selfish desires, and would do anything to obtain it. Now, in 2016, one girl will change everything, even if it means risking her own life.
1. Prologue

((My mom was the first person to read this, and she liked it xD I mean, she was nice enough to give it a good review (and edit it up a bit xD), because she's an avid reader, and, well... She's my mom xD Anyway, here it is!))

 **Prologue - The Diary Users**

Long ago, the world lived in peace. Those who kept both order and amity within the countries were their human personifications. They were considered the rulers of the world and loved by their people. In 1825, a small, and isolated town located near the Atlantic in America witnessed an extraordinary miracle. A young woman in her early twenties named Lucinda Cole cured her bedridden mother of a deadly illness just by writing it in a diary. The personification of America came to investigate the phenomena, and gathered the proof he needed that Lucinda could do the unthinkable with a single diary. This was the origin of the diary users.

Soon enough, every country had their own diary user. Studying their behaviors and actions, the nations concluded that the diary users were selfless young adults who carried a magical diary that can do the unthinkable. The majority of diary users were female, and all are in their early and mid twenties. Diary users tend to use their diaries to bring good fortune to people, instead of making miracles. Diary users rarely use the diary for themselves, and never use them to bring harm or misfortune to anyone. The origins of the diary are unknown. Although, knowing what would eventually come for them, the diary users seem to not care, and put others in need before themlves.

One day, a very greedy man in Germany stole a diary from a diary user, and tried to make his wishes come true. But as soon as he began to write on it, the words began to vanish. Infuriated, he grabbed his knife, and went after the diary's owner. He held the knife to her throat, and demanded that she would make his darkest desires come true. The diary user simply refused, and screamed in pain when he stabbed her. He made his demand again, and still she refused. This cycle went on for hours until the diary user died from blood loss. Thinking that the diary would be his, he tried to grab the diary, but the diary vanished along with the diary user's corpse. It was then he decided that the diary users should be purged from the world.

Word of this tragedy spread and the greedy man became infamous for killing a diary user. His final words were his decisions. Those who agreed formed a cult in the greedy man's honor, and the slaughtering of the diary users commenced. The Nations soon became aware of the situation, gathered the remaining survivors, and took them away to a safe place, located in a secret island. There, the survivors had to live the rest of their lives together. One day, a group of people, who greatly resembled the nations, sailed to the secret island, and slaughtered the diary users, not knowing their diaries would vanish with their corpses.

The nations' look alikes go by many names, and remained a mystery to everyone... But the nations knew them all too well. But that wasn't important. All of the diary users were dead. That was the day the people became divided. Half rejoiced, while the other half mourned. The nations didn't really know how to react. It stayed like this for forty years, until someone found a diary user. The nations rushed to find the diary user, but they were too late. The cult was smarter than them when it came to finding diary users, and got to the diary user first. And once again, the diary users were all temporarily exctinct.

The nations added to their studies that diary users come back after every forty years, after another diary user appeared. They were lucky to get to her first. Little did they know, she was a very fragile person. It would be really easy to break her. While the nations were distracted, their look alikes that killed the diary users on the secret island snuck in, and kidnapped the diary user. She learned that the cult had already purged all of the other users, and she was the last one. When they tried to force her to destroy the nations, she pretended to play along and ended herself insted. Another forty years had past, but no user was found. They waited twenty more years before declaring them extinct in 1990. Believing that the diary users were gone forever, The cult soon disbanded, but the members still had contact within each other. The world moved on, the mysterious people who are just now known as the parallel nations dissappeared, and the world was in peace. But in 2016, a diary user was found. She was younger than the others, only a teenager, and came over sixty years late. This is the story of that diary user.


	2. FATE

((Heya guys! So here, we officially have the first chapter of The Diary! So, I'll be honest with you... If you read this author's note. This may be a dissapointment to you guys for a few reasons. One, it's been a while since I've seen Hetalia, so the characters may be a little OOC. Two, I have a few OC's in this story. Many people do not like OC's. I'm not really providing a bio for them yet, partially because I'm lazy. Hell, I can be as lazy as Sans. So you'll have to learn about them as you read the story. Three, There will most likely be mistakes that I'll miss. If you see one, or a few... don't flame me about it. Flame just gets eaten by Natsu anyway. But still. I'll only listen to criticism if it's constructive. Also know that I'm 16. I'm still learning, and I'm a busy person, so the updates will be slow. Also know that I might not always reply to your reviews, but I do appreciate them. I'd like to thank you for at least reading.))

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - FATE**

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping, and a ray of sunlight on my face shining from the halfway open curtains. I groaned, and sat up in my bed, stretching. I got up, and approached the curtains, and closed them. I went to my closet and picked out some clothes and changed. I put on a dark blue tank top under my white t-shirt, and jean shorts that end at the top of my knee, plus pale dark brown combat boots. My phone buzzed, and I walked over to my desk and picked it up. I checked my messages, and I received a new text from a restricted number

"Meet me at the local park at three. Don't bring anyone with you," I read aloud. "Wait… what?"

I sent a text to the number asking who they were, and waited at least ten minutes for a response, but didn't get one. I looked the time. It was two thirty, leaving me enough time to grab a bite to eat on the way. I smiled, and grabbed my bag, which held my sketchbook, a few pencils, a 3DS with some games, and my journal. Speaking of that journal, I can't really remember where I got it from. I also haven't really written in it yet.

I made sure I had everything before leaving. I decided that I'd get something from McDonalds, and ordered a medium fry and an apple pie. Thinking back to the mysterious text I got, and hearing my order number shook me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my order from the lady, and left. Once I got to the park, I sat down at a bench near a pond that had koi fish swimming around in it. I then checked the time, and it was already three 'o'clock. I pulled my apple pie out of the bag, and began to eat, when I noticed a man in some sort of tan military uniform, and I think was some sort of fez hat with purple thread walking towards my direction. He sat down next to me, and something about him made me feel… anxious. I wasn't really scared, but I knew something was up.

"So, uh… were you the one who told me to meet you here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just wanted to ask you a few questions," He replied, and I looked at him.

"Uh-huh… ask away?"

"So, question one. What would you do if you passed by a homeless person one day and they asked you for money?"

"Easy, I'd give them enough to make it through the day, and if I didn't have that much, then I'd still try to find a way to help them!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?… next question. Would you risk your life to save a complete stranger?"

"Pretty much."

"Last question. Two children lived in a forest. One of them was attacked by a wolf, and the other ran away. Once the child knew they were outside the forest, the child looked around, and saw a river. The child looked into the water, and saw something inside. What did the child see?"

"Hmm… This is a trick question, right? The child saw a knife in the river! Yeah, I think I've heard this story before. The child felt guilty, and believed that the other child was dead, so they killed themself."

He was silent for a while.

"I know, sad story, right?" I awkwardly laughed.

"You know… only diary users know that story, and get that answer right," The man looked at me, well, sort of glared actually.

"Yet you apparently know it as well," I countered, crossing my arms.

"You aren't wrong, yet add how you answered the other two questions, you passed the test with one hundred percent accuracy. You know the members of the cult use this story to find diary users. You passed the test, yet you're still a teenager. Knowing what this means, there's a possibility that you most likely are her sister, seeing she mentioned one."

"You know my sister? Where is she? And more importantly, are you a cult member?"

"No, but we started it. And people worship us like we're gods. Also, we don't know where she is."

"With the way things are looking, that might be for the best. But that makes you one of the Parallel nations? How come you don't look like an old man yet?"

"To be honest, we're as old as the nations themselves. You can say we're like a part of them, so we can't die," He explained. He probably was mad at me, but I wasn't paying attention. I was more focused as to how I could get away from him. "How do you know all of this anyway?"

"I did my research. I wanted to be a historian when I grew up at one point in time. Also, Let me guess… You're Italian, meaning you're a part of Italy?" I asked. My thoughts that scream 'Is this a dream?' became louder and harder to ignore. He nodded.

"That's correct. Not bad, considering I did a good job concealing my accent," He chuckled. "And knowing that we've found the diary user's sister, who is quite the studious and intellectual teen, maybe you can bring her out of hiding. You'll have to come with us, bella."

I got up and ran away. No way I was going to be a hostage. If he hadn't said that I'd have to come with him, I would have protested that I'm not that smart. I didn't make it far before he caught up to me, and grabbed my shirt, pulling me into a tight grip under his arms. I began to struggle, kick and scream, hoping just somebody would save me. I knew I was powerless against him. I noticed that he was reaching for something in his pocket, probably like a sedative or something, although he was having a hard time getting it because of my struggling. Right now, it just feels like a scene from a movie. It just doesn't seem real. But still, I continued to struggle. This man was really strong. Then somebody attacks him from behind, making the nation weaken his grip, and I escaped. Just as I did, an Italian in a blue military uniform picks me up and runs away. The sudden act surprised me, but I quickly assumed that this person was trying to save me. I felt safe with this man, anyway.

"So, um… Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm Feliciano Vargas, the human personification of Northern Italy!" He greeted. "Nice to meet you, bella!"

"So you came to get me?" I said minutes later, because you don't just simply say you're a nation and expect me to just go with the flow. I looked back, but noticed the two were already out of sight. "Because I'm related to a diary user?"

"Pretty much. We're going somewhere you'll be safe at!"

We stopped at a shiny black car, where a man with slicked back blonde hair and wearing a green military uniform was sitting in the passenger seat. Feliciano jumped in the driver's seat while I sat in the back seat.

"Ah, Italy. You're back," The German smiled. "I see you've got the girl."

"Yep!" Feliciano grinned, starting up the car, and drove back down the path we were running from. The German looked at me.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, the human personification of Germany," Ludwig introduced himself. He then looked at Feliciano. "So who was it this time? The one who tried to get to the girl before us?"

"It was Luciano. It looked like he was really interested in her," Feliciano responded, turned to me. "Hey, bella. Can you open that door? We have to pick up our friend."

"Uh, yeah! Of course," I nodded as I unlocked the door, and opened it. At the speed we were going, it was pure luck that the door didn't fly away. I don't even- Okay, it's just a dream, don't question it.

We made it back to the area where the nations found me just as I was getting my seat-belt on, and the 'friend,' a Japanese man in white clothing immediately jumped in the back seat with me, as we sped off. I had to admit. Feliciano was one hell of a driver, as I think we were going about eighty miles per hour in about a twenty or thirty miles per hour speed limit without getting into a wreck. Once we got on the highway, however… we were a little over a hundred miles per hour. Not only did we have the cops chasing us, but we also had some crimson colored cars chasing after us as well. I assumed the crimson colored cars were probably Luciano and his buddies trying to get me. I glanced over to the guy sitting next to me, and he didn't look so good.

"Things aren't looking so good for us," Feliciano said as he glanced at the rear-view mirror. You could hear the concern in his voice. Obviously, I knew the only thing that could help, but… I don't have the magical diary that everyone's after.

"I never got your name," I turned to the man in white.

"My name is Honda Kiku, and I am the human personification of Japan," he greeted.

"Well, nice to meet you," I smiled on the outside. My emotions on the inside were all over the place, full of confusion, uncertainty and unsureness. Apparently I just used three synonyms that described my exact emotions when just one would've given off the same message. I don't need to worry, though. It's just a dream, and my heroes like to refer themselves as nations, and I feel like they're trying to convince me that the myths are true, and there are such things as human personifications of nations and they have parallel nations and my sister that I miss dearly is supposedly the pacifist diary user everyone wants to save or murder. Feliciano's next words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Now that you know our names, and that I think about it… we never got your name, bella."

"Is that so? Well, I'm Liliana," I introduced. Its not like it matters anyway. Eventually, we lost our pursuers, and seeing that luck was on our side, the cops went after our pursuers instead. I remembered my food that I lost at the park and sighed, deciding to take a nap, pretty sure that I'm gonna wake up in my bed, and my sister will come in and give me her best homemade scones that she always makes every morning, and act like she never disappeared.

When I woke up, we were turning into an exit, and it was dark out. I yawned.

"Oh, you're awake," Feliciano smiled. "We're going to get some gas for the car, and get something to eat. You want anything?"

I also noticed that Ludwig and Feliciano had switched places. "Yeah."

I then blinked in realization. This... I'm not home... What in the actual fu- firetrucking world is going on? We drove into a Sheetz, and the four of us exited the car (Actually, I was the last to exit three seconds after they got out.) Ludwig went to pay for the gas, and took care of pumping the gas into the car. I decided to head into the bathroom, and I looked at myself in the mirror. I pulled my long dark hazelnut hair into a ponytail, and splashed some water onto my face. Yup, I felt that. Crap, this isn't a dream. I dried my face off before I exited the bathroom, because I didn't want to hear the woman in the risque sequin dress who entered to change her makeup complain indignantly about her forced marriage. I met up with the others, and I ordered my meal. We sat down at one of the booths in their small restaurant area.

"I've never really been this far out of my hometown," I admitted, stretching. It's still hard to believe that this isn't a dream, but even if it was... I wouldn't mind living it. The problem is, is that it's defying the logic society has taught me for all of my life.

"That's actually a surprise, considering your age," Kiku commented. If you think about it, it kinda is...

"Yep. I was grounded for a few years, so I couldn't really go out. But even before that, I've never really traveled outside the city. But as you could tell, the city I lived in was pretty big."

"You were grounded?" Feliciano asked.

"I wasn't really grounded, the house was on lock-down for a few years because of reports on TV about sexual predators in our area," I replied. "Weird thing was, we managed to survive without going outside for that time period, probably because dad was the only one leaving to go to work. Although my older sister would try to sneak out every now and then. Speaking of my older sister-"

"What was your older sister's name?" Ludwig interrupted, slightly startling the three of us. I blinked, realizing that I'm telling parts of my life to three men I barely know. Oh god, I think I've lost my mind.

"Oh, hey Lud!" Feliciano smiled. "You done?"

"Ja. We can leave when we're all ready. I parked the car nearby the entrance."

Ludwig sat down at the booth, next to Feliciano. I sighed. These guys are pretty trustworthy anyway. Feliciano seems like a totally harmless person, and Ludwig and Kiku are acting like my bodyguards, which IS weird, but kinda cool at the same time.

"...Anyway, my sister's name is Lorelei. She was really cool, and was the one that took care of me when our parents died. She actually went missing a few days ago," I glanced to the side, taking a sip of my cheerwine. "Those guys who were after me were after Lorelei too… Seeing that she could be the next diary user. I hope she's alright…"

"Which makes it important that we find her. If she really is the diary user, then we'll do whatever it takes to find her, and make sure she's safe."

We all agreed to what Ludwig said.

"But, um... I have a few questions..." I stated, almost meekly. They turned to give me their attention. Ludwig was the only one who replied.

"Save them for when we get to a hotel to stay in for the night. If you have the questions I think you have, then it's best that we answer them in a less populated area."

I slowly nodded, and we left the Sheetz a few minutes later to find a hotel to stay in for the night. When we did, we rented a room that had three beds, one of them being a couch-bed.

"Okay, I know it's a bit late to ask this, but are you guys really nations? I mean, that's a lot for a normal human being to take in."

"You want proof?" Ludwig asked, before pulling out a knife and cutting his arm. "This is proof."

I stared in shock at the wound that just healed itself in minutes. I remained silent, my face growing pale. I was afraid to ask for the others to prove as well, and noticing this, the two did it as well with the same knife. I noticed how reluctant Feliciano was when he grabbed the knife. I felt a surge of guilt rise within me because of that. The sight of blood had made me a tad bit queasy, but not enough to make me regurgitate my dinner.

"I-I..." I stammered, followed by minutes of silence before I declared "I-I'm going to bed..."

Everyone nodded. To be honest, it scared me a little how calm they were about the whole situation. Ludwig took the couch bed, and Feliciano eventually ended up sleeping there too while me and Kiku had our own beds. The bed was very comfortable...

...and I fell asleep right away.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and I just stared into outer space for a few minutes, before reaching for my bag that I left beside the bed. I pulled my journal out, yet… the cover had a different texture to it. I blinked. Although I couldn't really see it without the light on (yet I also didn't want to turn it on, and wake everyone else up by accident), the cover's texture felt like leather. I decided to grab my phone, and use the phone light to see the journal better. The journal was a dark brown leather, with a few cracks and tears, and it looked old. I opened it up, and noticed there was an entry in it. It dated back to 1825.

"What…?"

 **End of FATE**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

 **I DO OWN MY OC'S, AND THE PLOT**

 **[5/17/17 EDIT -** I did some editing to the story. Just some minor editing, nothing too fancy. I'm gonna also edit **The Meeting** , which is the next chapter of the story.

...I lied about the nothing too fancy part. Imma make things more realistic... well, try to.

 **5/18/17 EDIT -** How rude of me. I forgot to thank you all for reading and the constructive criticism from my last review. Chapter 2 was originally submitted last year, and it's been a while since then. I will indeed continue this fanfiction, as this is one of my best ones yet, as well as edit the chapters every now and then. I am currently editing **The Meeting** , and the chapter may be released either today or tomorrow. Most likely the latter. Once I release **The Meeting** , I will host forum of this fanfiction. You can submit your questions, fanart or whatever there. It is better that you submit your constructive criticism in the reviews here, but do what you want.

Thank you for reading. **]**


	3. The Meeting

**I finally finished Chapter 2. Part of the reasons why the updates are slow because I'm losing inspiration for this story. This usually happens when I'm not focused on the story everyday or whatever. Expect some OOCness because I don't really know these characters as well as I used to. Also since it's really late right now, There will be some errors that I missed. Grammar, spelling, even stuff that doesn't really make sense. Anyway, enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

This… This wasn't right… I thought Lorelei was… I shut the diary, and stuffed it back into my bag. I slipped my phone in there, too. I decided to get some rest, and eventually fell asleep. I woke up the next day from the smell of something sweet within the area, making my mouth water. Although I couldn't exactly tell what the food was, I knew it was like a luxury I never had at my old home, besides Lorelei's scones. I sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and yawned.

"Morning," I muttered sleepily. I noticed everyone else was awake, snacking on a curry bun. Oh yeah, this is my life now. I'm stuck with the nations. And they're the real deal.

"Buon giorno(1), bella!" Italy, well… Feliciano greeted with a smile. "Ja- Kiku made us some curry buns to eat!"

The Italian handed me a curry bun, and I took it. Almost immediately, I took a bite out of it. Was I that hungry...? I smiled, enjoying the curry bun.

"Thanks for the curry bun! It's really good," I thanked Kiku. He nodded, smiling as well.

"Ja. So now that Liliana is awake, we should tell her about what we're going to do today," Ludwig said. "So basically, we're taking her to the world meeting with us. That way, we can not only keep an eye on her, but also England requested that she'd come to the meeting. Since the meeting also doesn't start until about three hours from now, I suggest we should spend that time wisely."

"Well…" I started, blushing slightly. It seemed awkward to me to ask this favor to the three men before me. "I could use a change of clothes…"

"That's true… I'll admit we were actually thinking about that," The German admitted, which didn't help my embarrassment. "The closest clothes shop is located in a mall a few blocks from here. The next one seems to be about a couple exits away, which means driving all the way there would mean that we would be late to the meeting depending on how long we take in there."

"I'll drive," Ludwig offered, which everyone already agreed to. "Italy is technically our getaway driver, and there is no need to escape."

"Okay…" I muttered.

"Anyway, We should go ahead and get going. Time seems to be passing by fast."

I nodded, and grabbed my stuff before leaving the building with the others. Feeling the fresh cool breeze touch my skin as soon as I walked out the hotel's entrance made me shiver. My current attire wasn't really providing me much warmth. Yesterday just happened to be a warm day, but the closer we get to Autumn, the colder it gets. We reached the car sooner than I thought, and we all got in and drove to the mall. The whole car ride was silent, until I pulled out my 3DS and some earphones to listen to some music that I started to sing along to, although I didn't realize I was singing until I noticed everyone looking at me. I blushed in embarrassment as everyone complimented my singing. Reluctantly, I sung again. Feli seemed to know the song I was singing, and sang along with me. Basically, during that whole car ride, the four of us had some bonding time and got to know each other better. We arrived at the mall, although the place seemed to be somewhat desolate, which was ironic for a mall.

The whole thing was somewhat boring, because we literally just got the clothes I picked out and that was it. We all walked to the car afterwards, and driving to the world meeting was another silent car ride. The day seemed to go by pretty quickly when we were driving. An hour in, Feliciano pulled out a bunch of snacks (which turned out to actually be sweets) and Ludwig was about to say something to him until I popped a pink macaroon into my mouth. I had to admit, I didn't really like nuts in my dessert, but the macaroon was an exception. A small exception. While Ludwig was talking to Feli, I found myself staring out the car window, munching on a double white chocolate cookie. I sighed, thinking about the parallel nations. Seeing that I actually was afraid of them made me relieved in a way. It was a whole different story if this was a fantasy novel.

"You seem troubled. Is something on your mind?"

Hearing Kiku's voice shook me out of my thoughts, and I blinked.

"Oh, yeah. It's nothing, really," I reassured (Well, tried to.) "Say, what's the world meeting like, anyway?"

"It's noisy. Most of the time we don't really get anything done. We're just arguing about something, and then Ludwig-san's the one who ends up telling everyone to be quiet."

"That's a surprise," I commented. "But, it sounds interesting."

"Just wait until we arrive there. Then you can see for yourself."

I nodded, before yawning. Kiku chuckled. "Tired?"

"Enough to take a nap, yeah," I replied, stretching a bit.

"Well, we have another hour and a half left. You might as well rest while you still can."

"Yeah, might as well. Feli, you don't mind if I use you as a pillow… do you?"

"Nope! Not at all, bella! I was actually gonna take a siesta(2) myself!" Feli smiled, and then the both of us kind of just fell asleep on each other.

Time-skip to the World Meeting.

When I walked into the meeting room, I was not expecting to have a hello kitty plushie meet my face and make me fall. Someone caught me before I made it to the ground. I thanked them before I noticed a guy in a green suit with long brown hair in a ponytail rush over to the plushie, and hold onto it. I looked in the direction the guy was glaring at to see a tall guy with platinum blonde hair wearing a pink scarf holding a pipe smiling in a creepy way to someone with sandy blonde hair that had a cowlick, and wore glasses over his ocean blue eyes. The sandy blonde guy was too busy laughing. Not only that, A transparent guy who had the same sandy hair as the one with a cowlick, but his hair was longer, and he had violet eyes instead of ocean blue.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle(3)," A french accent greeted, making me jump a little as a wavy blonde haired male stood in front of me, giving me a rose.

"U-Um… Hi?" I blinked. I almost took the rose until someone took it and ran off with it, the Frenchman on their tail. What...? It was then, a man in a dark green suit with messy blonde hair and thick eyebrows was in front of me.

"Liliana? Glad you could make it, love."

I looked at the man. "You're... England, right? How do you..."

"Indeed, I am, but you can call me Arthur. Is it alright that I speak with you in private? I'll answer your questions there," Arthur asked. I looked back at the three who I actually knew, and they just slightly nodded. I turned to look at Arthur again, and I nodded as well, and followed him back into one of the rooms somewhere nearby the meeting room. I figured I could ask how he knew me now, but before I could ask, England spoke up.

"So… I know you're really the diary user. America, or Alfred does too."

I almost gasped. I didn't really know how to respond because I had no idea how he knew. "I… um…"

 **END of The Meeting**

* * *

1 - Buon giorno is good morning

2 - Siesta means to nap.

3 - Mademoiselle i think means Young lady. Correct me if I'm wrong.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

 **I DO OWN MY OC'S, AND THE PLOT**

 **[5/19/17 EDIT -** I finally edited chapter 2. I don't know when Chapter 3 will be released, and I'm unsure when the next chapter to Cliche Fangirl in Hetalia will be released. It's... Cringey, and I don't really wanna finish it. I'll finish it if you guys really want me to. And I deleted the whole diary spirit scene that some of the people who have been following this story since 2016 have probably seen because was pretty weird and confusing and just... stupid.

And that review that said Italy was Monotonous... I didn't realize that. Thanks for pointing that out ^^ Although the next few chapters of the diary, Feliciano won't be in it as much, as Liliana would mostly be with America and the Allies, but I will make sure to remember that when Feliciano plays an important role in a chapter or something like that.

I'm also trying to work on making Liliana **not** a Mary Sue. Like, I remember when I was 12 (I'm 16 now so that's like 4 years ago), I had an OC named Isabella (she was a Mary Sue hating Mary Sue. It's kind of ironic to me, but maybe not to you guys) who had a dark past, and was better than me in many ways. She had the hugest crush on Romano, and somewhat was obsessed about him. I read this really cringey fanfiction about their love that I wrote around that time, and I might post a reaction to it someday. It was because of Isabella that I learned what Mary Sues and Gary Stus really were like and I wanted to create a character that wasn't like her and a character that many people could love and admire.

Anyways, enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading, and forget to rate and follow ^^ **]**


End file.
